


Believer and Dog

by jiangshuqing529



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshuqing529/pseuds/jiangshuqing529
Summary: 黑化囚禁梗虫虫有人格障碍——偏执型和表演型本来想写一个彻彻底底的疯子结果还是下不去手呜呜呜，妈妈心好痛。最后变成了废话连篇的小甜饼Peter：我吃我自己的醋。





	Believer and Dog

被囚禁的第五天。  
静音的电视上播放低俗无趣的肥皂剧，屋外的树林传来聒噪的蝉鸣，叽里呱啦吵的不可开交，热辣的阳光透过玻璃投射在桌上放了一天有些萎靡的雏菊上，水珠折射零星光点。室内静谧的只能听见空调运作时细微的嗡嗡声和规律的呼吸声——来自Tony Stark，这栋别墅的主人。  
这是Tony留给自己的秘密基地（就像是个任性的小孩儿一样对吗），在偶尔被公司的各种事务折磨得心烦时来这里，暂时逃脱Pepper絮絮叨叨的关心（这有时会令Tony感到愧疚）和拿高跟鞋踹他屁股的威胁，以及成摞需要签字的文件，随心所欲地在自己心爱的实验室待上二十个小时，肆无忌惮地摄入过量咖啡因和糖分。  
现在这个隐秘的，放肆快活的地方成为了他挣扎无能的囚笼。  
梦境凌乱无序，闪过金发女性气急败坏又无可奈何的脸，她毫无气质地撇撇嘴，不轻不重地用纸张敲了一记Tony的头顶，扬起一抹纵容温柔的笑，明亮星光散落在碧色眼底；接着又有一张妆容冶丽的脸，红唇娇艳欲滴，身材火辣，不知是哪位超模，模糊在了衣香鬓影中；转头撞入一对巧克力色的懵懂双眼，真挚炽热，暖洋洋地灼烧着心口，额角卷发软绵绵垂落，如同涉世未深的小鹿，嘴角不自觉的笑还未扬起，阴翳迅速覆盖其上，青黑眼圈刺出荆棘蜿蜒，枝蔓丛生紧紧捆绑身躯，眼底爬出的森然大口吞噬一切。  
顺着脊梁骨窜出的凉意引起头皮发麻，Tony不安地挣动了几下，忽然惊醒。  
刚从噩梦中逃离便近距离直面一对瞳孔，极大的冲击性让Tony情不自禁地想向后逃离，却被墙壁阻挡，退无可退。Tony看见自己狼狈又惊慌的面容倒映其中，也看见了如滔天浪潮般将自己淹没的宠溺和痴迷。  
Peter深深地凝望着先生美丽的大眼睛，它因受到惊吓而微微涣散，却依然流转着璀璨的星光和甜腻的蜜糖。汗水悬挂在卷翘浓密的睫毛末端，将落未落，晶莹剔透，脆弱圣洁。  
坠落凡间的天使，野心勃勃的圣徒等待多年，亲手砍下翅膀，将天使和这污浊尘世同化，沉重镣铐灌注的是一往情深，挣脱无方。洁白羽翼悬挂墙上，彰显罪无可赦的永久痴狂。  
可爱的先生被逼得发抖，却仍然强做镇定，独自占有的狂喜袭上心头，身体过电般微微战栗。  
淡色唇角定格在一个克制有礼的弧度，是过去对着镜子拼命训练微笑得到的成就。眼尾弯曲诉说温柔情意，清亮眼眸渐深，狂热的虔诚和爱慕交融，迫不及待地涌出，化身狰狞可怖的深渊巨兽把人吞噬殆尽。温文尔雅的自持和黑暗深沉的狂躁在他身上诡异又巧妙的合二为一，鞣杂出独特的气质，令人瑟瑟发抖的同时情难自禁地靠近，最终流干血液躺倒在地时依然沉浸在荣获恩宠的骄傲满足之中。  
“先生，您属于我。永远属于我。没人能抢走。”Peter附在Tony耳边喃喃自语，语音轻得仿佛一吹就散，吐息灼热的吓人，如同汩汩流动的岩浆。  
舌尖灵活地一卷，卷去流连眼睫的水珠，感受到睫毛不由自主地轻颤，Peter笑眯眯的，恍惚间变回了初见的模样，仿佛还是那个青涩莽撞的Stark工业实习生。  
“Mr.Stark，去吃晚饭吧。”只是青年的声音早已褪去绵软的牛奶质感，低沉优雅。额发被发胶固定，露出光洁饱满的额头。婴儿肥消失不见，下颌线凌厉。  
“让您一天都被手铐铐住真的委屈您了。”Peter认错似的低下头，手法轻柔地解开Tony手脚镣铐，鼓鼓嘴，发丝掉落搭在额角，添了一丝凌乱的少年气，尾音轻快上扬，下一秒说出的话却是十足的痴缠，阴狠丝丝缕缕环绕，“可我怎么舍得放您出去呢，您那么好，那么受欢迎，要是我放走了您，您就再也不会属于我了。我要永远留住您，就只能采取这种手段啦。觊觎您的人我会通通收拾干净的，除了我，没人能再看您一眼。我要把您藏起来，藏在只有我知道的地方。”  
我将是您永生永世的唯一信徒，矢志不渝。  
Tony敛去眸中心思，虽然特地加上了柔软布料的镣铐没有磨伤手腕脚腕，他还是不自在的活动了一下关节肌肉，抬手轻轻揉揉Peter柔软的发顶，像在对待曾经的少年：“好。”  
Peter立马扬起大大的笑容，明亮张扬，周身的低气场消失无踪，小兽一般讨好又欣喜地蹭蹭Tony的手心：“Mr.Stark你真好！”  
Tony发出意味不明的气音算做回应，主动走向餐桌。  
Peter亦步亦趋地跟在身后，从背后拿出一个还热气腾腾的袋子，塑料袋磨蹭出刺耳声响。  
Tony在这栋别墅中摆放的桌子很小，毕竟只有他一个人需要使用，现在他们亲密地相对而坐，照旧能够小腿蹭着小腿，甜蜜地牵手，气氛温馨默契，像是一对多年相伴的爱侣，空气静止扭曲成另一副枷锁。  
Peter目光灼灼，一眨不眨地盯着Tony，灯光浮在瞳孔表面穿不透其间黑暗。手指拨弄着犹带水珠的娇嫩花瓣，唇畔的微笑细微却狂热，无法拒绝的爱意浓稠而密不透风地将Tony包裹起来。  
蚂蚁啃噬的不适感从相交的手掌和相碰的腿上密密麻麻地传出，热量编织成一张染满毒药的网，把Tony兜头盖住。  
亮堂的室内好似一下子变得阴冷，屋外的蝉鸣不知何时偃旗息鼓，日头西沉，地狱来的毒蛇嘶叫着缠住全身，Tony的手有细微的颤抖，不寒而栗的感觉爬满全身，他沉默着，和前几天一样沉默着，只是一言不发地用餐。  
灯在银质餐具上打出尖锐的光，仿佛一把刀插进Tony眼中，双手一抖，刀盘相碰出难听的声响，好像轮胎和地面摩擦出的刺耳声音以及随之而来的肉体撞击的闷响。  
Peter紧张地走过来，担忧之色占满他的脸：“  
Mr.Stark!您没事吧！？”  
Tony气力尽失地摆摆手，示意自己不吃了。  
“Mr.Stark！您才吃了这么点，是饭菜不合胃口吗？”Peter苦恼地询问着，“那再吃个甜甜圈吧！”  
“谢谢你，Peter.”Tony低垂着眼接过塑料袋，面色和之前没有什么不同。  
Peter眸色一沉，手指一用力掐断了幼嫩的花茎，一朵残花幽幽地躺在了桌面上，无声又有声。  
Tony听到了咔擦一声清脆的折断，稀薄汁水噗嗤迸溅，花瓣吧嗒落在桌面，干脆利落犹如子弹上膛，“砰”。  
Mr.Stark看到甜甜圈为什么不高兴呢，难道是不喜欢这个口味了？不，怎么会，Mr.Stark的一切都尽在我的掌握中，他不会厌倦任何一个口味的甜甜圈。先生到底为什么会不高兴呢，说不定只是今天碰巧不想吃？看来我做的还是不够好，过几天要多买几种口味儿，这样就能看到先生亮晶晶的眼睛了。  
“Mr.Stark，您要注意糖分的摄入。”Peter郑重其事地叮嘱，盯着Tony啃甜甜圈。  
讽刺。一个囚禁了自己身心的人一本正经地关注着自己的身体情况。  
Tony露出了这么多天来第一个笑，苦涩且锐利。  
Peter微微一愣，一瞬间的茫然过后是止不住的欢喜，他失去了解读这抹笑的能力，唯有无穷的喜悦。  
恍惚间还是那个少年，白衬衫黑裤子，清清爽爽地站在那里，看起来比实际年龄小很多。见到仰慕的偶像后克制不住地激动，灵动的眼神不停乱飘，始终不敢停留在Tony身上，怕亵渎神明。  
小奶音小心翼翼的同时语速极快，一腔赤忱地诉说自己的仰慕之情，仰起的头，澄澈的目光，满满都是崇拜，让人有种把他好好保护起来的冲动。  
小孩儿聪明乖巧，办事效率高，能力强，值得所有人的欣赏，什么琐事都爱和自己分享，从学校食堂的菜到路边的流浪狗，于是耳畔也习惯了黏糊糊的声音。只是不知为何相碰的指尖也能引爆火山，少年总是耳根发红，结结巴巴不知所云。  
少年放弃了优厚的工作条件选择独自打拼，繁忙间有放心不下的问候叮嘱，不知不觉也成了这不放心那不放心的老妈子，只是未曾再见。  
相逢在灯光迷离的酒会，身旁美女附耳娇嗔，卷发扫过面颊微痒，清淡的香水气正正好合自己的意，即使蓄谋已久又如何，一晌贪欢有益身心健康，一拍两散对大家都好，不过都是为了钱财名利，偏偏他Stark不缺。  
回眸遇到一对熟悉的眸，几年磨砺刻上气度不凡的沉稳，见到自己后仍旧是不变的喜悦激动，澄澈如初。终究变了身份，遥遥举杯致意权当问候，擦肩而过未言情深不寿。  
原来沉甸甸的情意早已超过后辈的范畴，飘忽的眼神泛红的肌肤有了源头，骄傲心动还没吐露出口，囚禁突如其来，导致环节错漏无法拼凑。  
“Mr.Stark你笑了！”Peter扑过来抱住Tony，笑意粲然，完全忽略了Tony僵硬的肢体，“您笑起来真好看！”  
“还是个小孩儿…”Tony叹息着道出这么一句，心底柔软不少，想要抬手拍拍Peter已经宽阔的脊背。  
Peter突然松开了手，面色一沉，直直站起自上而下俯视Tony，斜斜挑起阴沉的笑，眼底偏偏是实打实的委屈不解，如同一张怪诞的面具：“先生是不喜欢现在的我吗？”  
“…怎么会，只要是Peter我都喜欢。”Tony没有习惯Peter的喜怒无常，趋利避害地选择了安抚，试探性地张开手送出一个拥抱，挤出一丝笑。  
哪怕通过几日的相处摸清楚Peter没有暴力倾向，占有欲极强，热切渴望的目光和捉摸不透的脾性常常会令Tony如坐针毡后背发凉。  
Peter立刻像大型犬一样扑上来，火热的双臂箍的人骨节发疼，仿佛要通过这个姿势汲取能量。  
他急切又毫无章法的啃咬着Tony的嘴角，头发散乱，仿佛好不容易归家的流浪狗在索求主人的温暖。  
Tony尝试着缓和他的情绪，顺着他的背，低沉的轻叹和着悲哀无奈一同吞进心头，心脏酸涩。  
亲吻逐渐缠绵缱绻，舌尖勾过上颚，舐过牙床，追逐着另一条共舞，粗糙的舌苔带来异样的酥麻感，银丝牵连着暴露在空气中。  
一吻毕有些气喘，Tony喘着气嘴唇红肿，Peter没有经验可是进步飞快，饶是他也招架不住。  
Peter一言不发，闭着眼亲吻Tony的颈侧，柔软唇舌配合着吮吸出深红色的印记，烙下烙印。伸手撩开衣摆，一只手揉捏着腰间的不多的软肉，另一只轻轻地揉捏着浅褐色的乳头。  
食指用力将小点按进乳肉，中指灵巧地摩挲着乳晕，紧接着两根手指夹住它向外拉扯，力度控制得刚好，带来粗暴的快感。  
浅色的乳头不多时便被玩弄成艳丽淫糜的深粉色，肿胀着挺立，不相称的酥爽使得Tony挺胸，另一边也渴望得到照顾，温柔的爱抚或是粗暴的对待。  
Peter隐约轻笑了声，温热气旋打着转飘飘忽忽传入脑中，猝不及防耳廓就被轻咬了一口：“先生，不急。”  
他俯下身子，牙齿叼住脆弱的乳尖厮磨，舌尖舔弄过发痛的肉，吸的啧啧有声，痛感隐匿只剩下细碎的酥麻，激起轻微的颤抖。  
下身发热，迅速硬起，Peter耐心地吻过Tony渗出薄汗的额头，将他放在床上。  
清脆的金属磕碰声响起，冰凉的触感惊醒了Tony，他不安地挣动了一下，脱离了情欲的他有些惊惶，略显迷茫地看着Peter在他眼前覆上一条深黑的布。  
“乖。”Peter嗓音喑哑，搂住Tony蹭蹭，“可惜了，您的眼睛最好看了。可我要让您全身心只能感受到我一个人。”  
如果您真的丧失五感，依附于我一人，再好不过。  
森然冷峻的笑凝结在Peter的眼角眉梢，瞳孔几近凝成一线，透出强烈到诡异的偏执。  
手指突兀地塞入肠道，润滑剂尽职尽责地软化肠肉，随着抽插被高热内腔融化，混合着分泌的肠液发出咕啾咕啾的水声。很快塞入第二根第三根，准确地按压着凸起的一点，另外几根手机按摩着在不停收缩的贪吃的穴肉，艳色翻卷依依不舍。  
Tony像是在滔天巨浪中乘坐小船，被迫起起伏伏找不到终点，迷失在了快感的深渊。呻吟和喘息无法控制地漏出，唱出婉转情色的曲调。  
抽出的手指带出啵的轻响，滚烫粗大的性器顶端抵在穴口磨蹭了几下，Tony难耐地夹紧腿，推着Peter精瘦的腰，主动追逐快感：“…hurry.”  
失去了视力后触感变得更加敏锐，Tony感受到粗长的阴茎缓缓推进，搏动的青筋按摩内壁，坚硬的头部直直顶到最深处。Peter灼热的吐息落在身上各处，一枚枚艳丽的吻痕留在肌肤上，下身缓缓抽动，被肠肉紧紧裹缠的柔软爽的头皮发麻。  
缓慢的抽插如同隔靴搔痒，Tony伸手撸动高挺的性器，搓弄冠状沟，抠挖流着清液一张一合的铃口，身下的撞击陡然强烈，仿佛一下子飚到最高处的过山车，而且不会落下。  
Peter大开大合的操干，没有技巧，却带来最原始剧烈的快意，胯骨和饱满的臀肉相撞出沉闷又色情的肉体拍击声，镣铐随着撞击轻响，击打在床头，象征着欢愉的惩罚。  
Tony的呻吟逐渐带上了哭腔，泪水洇湿布料，又被Peter轻柔地舔去，眼球慌乱地转动，掌控了Tony全身心这个想法刺激得Peter抵着深处射出的同时加大了手中力道，唯一算得上丰腴的臀肉和纤瘦的腰间留下了紫红的指印，在Tony瘦的锁骨嶙峋，蝴蝶骨支撑即将破体而出飞走的身体上极为可怖。  
“Mr.Stark ,Mr.Stark, Mr.Stark…”Peter不停地喊着Tony，神智混乱一般，执着到了病态的程度，嗓音极轻却字字咬的极重，砸进Tony心底，不容置喙地砸出一个个大坑，就像他过去自作主张搬进了Tony左心房。  
Mr.Stark。  
他分明拥有更加亲昵的称呼，偏要抓着这敬称不放。是年少时午夜梦回的怅然若失，欣悦未达眼底便消散在寒凉深夜，伸手握到满怀凉意，无从诉说的爱慕与敬重沉重地灌注在这其中，千万遍在口腔中回荡，坠得胸腔火热。  
“I love you, I love you, I love you…”句句属实，字字清晰，掷地有声，道出多年的爱恋和疯魔，“我给了您我的青涩懵懂，莽撞轻狂。我的运筹帷幄，杀伐果决。我的嫉妒，贪婪，痴妄，自卑，敏感，多疑，还有我最纯洁滚烫的爱恋，我的一生都因您而起，您能不能不要离开我?……您千万不能离开我！”  
我也可以是您的狗，召之即来挥之即去，不论奖励，不论期限。  
信徒或狗，身份如何，不变的是您一直是我一生漫长求索的目标和我镌刻深情的心，哪怕它肮脏卑劣的不再是您认为的模样。  
万物皆有裂痕，您是我的光。*  
等到Tony闷哼一声，Peter才如梦中惊醒似的泄了力道，泪水积蓄在他眼眶，心疼地喃喃自语：“抱歉，先生。”  
“……Of course I love you, Pete.”张扬的笑意再次回到Tony的脸上，他摸索着擦去Peter的泪水，拍拍他的脸，“作为回复，我们幸运的Peter Parker选手将得到全宇宙独一份的Tony Stark的心。”  
这个傻小子很好的隐藏了他一切深埋的阴鹜，Peter从不会向先生展露出最糟糕的一面。  
真是，傻的让人心疼。  
天使愿意跳下凡间和他的少年度过这短暂又漫长的一生，在水光潋滟的湖旁接吻，在星光璀璨的月下牵手，对着流星许一个永生永世都要在一起的浪漫且俗气的愿望。

**Author's Note:**

> *万物皆有裂痕，您是我的光。——来自吟游诗人Leonard cohen，原句“万物皆有裂痕，那是光照进来的地方。”  
欢迎捉虫！


End file.
